


Sugary Bribes

by Freskly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freskly/pseuds/Freskly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Oikawa up in the mornings is always a chore, but Iwaizumi has it down to a science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugary Bribes

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of Iwaoi week, for the prompt 'Domestic'!
> 
> Edit: Added some things I forgot to transfer over from my phone because I posted this super late oops (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

Oikawa has never been a morning person. He's perfectly put together and chipper by the time he leaves for classes or practice, but Iwaizumi is one of the only people who knows how much work goes into Oikawa's routine every morning, and how much of a nightmare he is to deal with. 

Now that they live together in a small, one bedroom apartment, Iwaizumi is lucky enough to be the only person who has the great pleasure of dealing with a bleary-eyed, cranky drama queen who can't function without coffee. 

Iwaizumi is almost always up before Oikawa. He wakes up slowly, leisurely, to his boyfriend sprawled out on top of him. Oikawa's hair tickles him where the brunet has shoved his face into Iwaizumi's chest, and whenever Iwaizumi moves to get up Oikawa lets out a displeased noise, encircling his arms around Iwaizumi's waist to trap the furnace of warmth that Iwaizumi radiates as close as possible to him. 

Iwaizumi has to slowly to extract himself from Oikawa's tightening grip, inches at a time. It's a tricky process—Oikawa is a deep sleeper and is incredibly clingy, so he's a dead weight on top of his long-suffering boyfriend. It's incredibly annoying, but Iwaizumi somehow still cherishes these quiet moments in the morning, the rare seconds they have to themselves before they have to meet the responsibilities of the day ahead of them.

Oikawa lets out a noise as Iwaizumi moves wrong, and he winces in sympathy. It's always tricky to escape his boyfriend's clutches in the mornings, but Oikawa had been complaining the night before about his knee the night before, so Iwaizumi has to be doubly careful this morning. 

Oikawa looks sweet while he sleeps, his mouth slightly parted and his face slack. His hair is wild where his head was pressed against Iwaizumi's body, and Iwaizumi runs his hands through the silky locks absentmindedly as he finally extracts himself from Oikawa's hold. He sits on the edge of the bed, just out of reach from Oikawa's grabby hands. Oikawa makes a soft noise and nuzzles into Iwaizumi's hand, and Iwaizumi can't hold back the soft, fond smile that spreads across his face. 

Iwaizumi runs his hands through Oikawa's hair a bit more, turning it into an absolute mess he knows will drive Oikawa crazy before he makes his way to the kitchen to start making coffee. He gets out two mugs after he sets the machine up—Oikawa refuses to drink from anything except the hideous alien mug Iwaizumi had gotten for him as a gag gift one Christmas—and silently makes his way over to the bathroom to shower while he waits for the coffee maker to finish. 

He takes his time in the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water until it's just right and letting it run down his back soothingly. He takes his time washing his hair, letting the suds build up as he thinks about his plans for the day. If possible, he would like Oikawa to take it easy all day, but he won't be able to keep an eye one Oikawa if he has to leave for class. Oikawa will undoubtedly get himself into some kind of trouble. Iwaizumi grimaces as he rinses his hair. He goes through his morning routine leisurely, knowing the coffee will be ready whenever he gets out.

Oikawa, being the fussy brat he is, is very particular about his coffee, so if Iwaizumi brings him a cup of coffee fresh from the pot he will complain endlessly about how hot it is and how he's going to ruin his "beautiful delicate hands, Iwa-chan,” and as much as he knows Oikawa is full of it, Iwaizumi would rather avoid the nagging and whining from Oikawa to get him a “proper cup of coffee” so he makes it he way his annoying, complicated boyfriend likes.

When he finally emerges from the bathroom, towel tight on his waist and steam billowing out from behind him, Oikawa is just beginning to shift in bed, pulling the duvet over his head to block the early morning sunlight that streams in through their blinds. Iwaizumi fills the hideous alien mug and pours an obscene amount of sugar into the mug before he makes his way back to the bedroom. 

A few stray tufts of hair poking out from the top of the duvet are the only things visible when Iwaizumi sets down Oikawa's coffee on the nightstand. He perches on the corner of the bed, near Oikawa's head, and slowly pulls down the duvet to reveal Oikawa's displeased moue. His eyes are tightly shut, and he's clearly trying his best to pretend he's sleeping. 

"I know you're awake," Iwaizumi murmurs, "your stupid ass expression gives you away every time." He's smiling, though, and he brushes Oikawa's hair away from his forehead. Oikawa cracks open his eyes and squints at Iwaizumi. He isn’t pleased. 

"Mean," he says, or tries. It comes out as a low groan. Iwaizumi laughs at him. "So mean!" Oikawa tries again, and Iwaizumi snorts at him. 

"Come on. Sit up." Oikawa does, slowly, so Iwaizumi knows how much of an inconvenience he's being, but when he's upright and the duvet is pooled around his waist he's rewarded with his cup of sugary caffeine. Oikawa curls his hands around the mug and hums. His eyes are half-lidded and he’s staring at his coffee like it’s the solution to all his problems. He quirks a smile at his favorite mug—it really is hideous, but at the same time it’s perfect. It was a gift from Iwaizumi, even if it was a joke, so he loves it. 

They sit in silence for a bit, Oikawa quietly sipping his coffee. The temperature is perfect—just hot enough to warm his hands on the mug, but not hot enough to burn them. Iwaizumi always gets the temperature right. Iwaizumi leaves to retrieve his own mug of coffee while he waits for Oikawa to perk up, and they sit in a comfortable silence. After a bit, Iwaizumi stands up to get dressed, quickly shrugging on a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Iwaizumi sits back down and waits for his boyfriend to regain coherent thought.

About three-quarters of the way through his mug, Oikawa’s eyes are finally open all the way and he’s fidgeting at the intense look Iwaizumi is giving him.

"How's your knee?"

Oikawa sips at his coffee for a moment. He looks around the room briefly as he takes another sip of his coffee. He stretches his leg, wincing almost immediately and aborting the stretch. He doesn't say anything for a moment. Iwaizumi stares. And waits.

"Oikawa."

Oikawa lets go of the mug with his left hand and draws his good leg up to his chest, resting his head on his knee. Somehow, bleary-eyed and with his ridiculous bed head, he still manages to look amazing. Iwaizumi wants to climb back into bed with him, but instead he sits and waits to see if Oikawa is going to try to lie to him.

"It hurts," Oikawa admits quietly. He slurps at his coffee, pouting. "I can't move it without some pain." He stares down into his mug before looking up at Iwaizumi suddenly. "I don't have any classes today anyway, Iwa-chan! I don't have to go anywhere, so if I stay off it I'll be fine." He beams at Iwaizumi, his eyes shining with mischief. Iwaizumi is instantly weary.

"What classes do you have today, Iwa-chan? Just Japanese lit, right? Skip it!" Oikawa throws his arms open wide, narrowly avoiding spraying the duvet with coffee as he realizes he's still holding his mug. He looks sheepishly at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi sighs and holds out his hand. He walks back to the kitchen with Oikawa’s mug and his own wordlessly, ignoring the "Iwa-chaaaan, come onnnnn! Pleeeeaseeee," that follows him. 

He comes back into the bedroom with another steaming mug—Oikawa hadn’t asked for one, but another cup of coffee couldn’t hurt—a few minutes later to find his boyfriend pouting dramatically. Oikawa has thrown himself down on the bed again, arms crossed, with a ridiculous pout on his face. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. 

"You're such a drama queen." He huffs. He places the mugs on the bedside table and throws the duvet back before he crawls into bed with Oikawa, giving his knee a wide berth. Oikawa rolls over carefully, curling his arms around Iwaizumi's bicep.

Iwaizumi turns his head and Oikawa is immediately there, pressing a chaste kiss to Iwaizumi's lips. Oikawa's lips taste like sweet coffee. Iwaizumi leans in for another kiss, which turns into two more, and a few more after that. They lie there for a few minutes, warm under the covers. 

Oikawa smiles as he pulls back finally. "So you're staying, right?" He says. His smile grows into a smirk—he clearly thinks he has won—and he tucks one side of his face into Iwaizumi's shoulder as he begins to get comfortable again. Iwaizumi pinches his visible cheek, and Oikawa lets out a squawk. 

"Brat," Iwaizumi says fondly. Oikawa pouts up at him. He pulls back, splaying out on the bed next to Iwaizumi. His unruly hair spreads out on the pillow to frame his face. He puffs out his cheeks, trapping air inside them, so Iwaizumi slaps the air out ofthem and snorts when Oikawa splutters, mouth hanging wide open in outrage. Iwaizumi leans over Oikawa, carefully climbing over his injured knee and with an arm on either side of his head and kisses the pout off his face. Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and relaxes into the mattress as they kiss leisurely for a few minutes. 

A chirp from Iwaizumi's phone interrupts them and with a groan from Oikawa he straightens up to check it. 'Tooru shower' the alarm says, which means Iwaizumi should be leaving for class in a little under a half hour. Even though Oikawa doesn't have classes today they keep similar schedules because makes it easier for Iwaizumi to keep tabs on him. 

They’ve been through this routine before, with Oikawa begging Iwaizumi to stay with him, when Oikawa was sick a few months back. He was needy and insufferable, but Iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to leave Oikawa in the apartment alone. They’d stayed cooped up in the apartment for a few days, watching old movies and replaying some of the games Takeru had left them last time he had been over, eager to share his favorites with his favorite uncle (and Oikawa too, of course).

He’ll have to take Oikawa to the doctor eventually, to make sure there isn’t anything serious wrong with his knee, but Iwaizumi knows that aside from that he would be able to enjoy a quiet day with Oikawa, something that has been a rarity lately with their conflicting schedules. He'll have to get Oikawa out of bed eventually, most likely by force, so he can start his long, drawn-out morning routine. He'll have to hound him into and out of the shower so he doesn't double their water bill, then wait for him to wash his face before he dries and styles his hair so it's just right ("it always looks good," he'll finally have to snap, embarrassed, once Oikawa whines for the umpteenth time that he can't get his hair the way he wants). He'll have to wait for Oikawa to discreetly put on the foundation that he swears he doesn't use because he "wakes up perfect always, Iwa-chan, you're being rude by saying otherwise." 

Now, though, they're relaxed in bed, with Oikawa staring up at Iwaizumi in a mixture between annoyance and fondness. He wants Iwaizumi to come lie down with him, but he knows that was one of the many alarms Iwaizumi had set when they first moved in together to get Oikawa ready and out of the house on time. Without Iwaizumi, Oikawa probably would have skipped all his morning classes most of the time, preferring to sleep in instead. 

Iwaizumi gives his phone one last glance before he swipes to disable the alarm and locks it, setting the phone back down on the nightstand.

“Why should I stay?” He asks, still sitting up, even though Oikawa is beckoning him to lie down.

“Because you love me?”

“Of course I do,” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa beams at him. “How else would I be able to put up with your bullshit for so long?” The smile drops off Oikawa’s face and he grimaces.

“Ugh!” 

Iwaizumi laughs at him. 

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi pauses for a minute. He stares at Oikawa, who immediately puts on his most pathetic expression. "You need to stay in bed," he says in resignation to the smug asshole beside him, "or I won't stay."

Oikawa gasps grammatically, his eyes gleaming. "Really? You'll stay home with me?" The small, pleased smile that spreads across his face never fails to draw a grin onto Iwaizumi's face. He smiles down at Oikawa before he climbs under the duvet again. They’ll get up soon. Just not now.

"Only if you take a shower. Your hair is ridiculous. And you stink."

"Rude!"


End file.
